Featherheart: a warrior forgotten
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Featherkit was born without a sense of smell. Later, she loses her tail and one eye. Can she prove that even because of her disabilities, she can serve her clan?
1. Allegiences

Leafclan

Leader: Leafstar- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Deputy: Owlwhisker- a young tom with brown fur and amber eyes.  
apprentice- Gorsepaw  
Medicine Cat: Goosefur- a light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Scarpelt- black tom with a scar on his back.  
Sootclaw- dark gray she-cat.  
Apprentice- Ravenpaw  
Treetail- dark brown she-cat.  
Frogleap- orange tom with green eyes.  
Morningbreeze- White she-cat with orange patches.  
Apprentice- Patchpaw  
Frosttail- pure white tom with blue eyes.  
Cornfur- light orange tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices (Cats 6 moons or older in training)

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes.  
Patchpaw- White tom with black patches.  
Gorsepaw- Honey colored tom.

Queens

Willowleaf- Gray she-cat with Amber eyes.  
kits- Honeykit and Featherkit.  
Hollyleaf- white she-cat expecting kits.  
Dawnflower- black she-cat.  
kits- Cloudkit and Bramblekit.


	2. Prolouge

In the forest by the marsh, 2 lone figures stood. An orange tom and a brown she-cat. They sat, staring at the lake. "We can not keep hiding. These few moments we have together is not enough." The she-cat said. "Why don't you join my clan? I am sure my father would let you." She pleaded. "I love you, Silverfrost. But I do not like the closed space in the trees. I belong out on the moors." The tom said.

Suddenly, the bushes rattled. A gray tom with dark stripes stepped out. "What are you doing? You should not be here!" he yowled. "But dad, I love him." Silverfrost mewed. "If you will not stay away, I will have to kill him!" and with that, the gray tom leaped at the orange one. "No!" screamed the she-cat, but it was too late. The gray tom stood over the orange one's body.

"I am going to have your kits. Please don't leave me Flameheart." She wailed. She turned on her father. "Why did you kill him? He was harming no one!" the father just stood still. "Divided loyalties weaken us. You must understand that or you are weak." He said. "Let's go back to the trees and you will put Flameheart behind you." They trudged back into the forest.

They did not see the ghostly shape of the orange tom following his love home. For death did not stand in the way of his love. Before he left the clearing, a silver cat appeared. "Flameheart, what are you doing? you can come with me to Starclan. Your life in the clans is over now." she mewed. "I can not leave now. I must stay with my love." Flameheart mewed. "I will see you soon mother." and he walked off.


	3. Chapter 1: A strange life

Featherkit was playing with Dawnflower's kits. "I'm a big, hungry wolf. Looking for some kits to eat!" she mewed. One kit ran but the other just opened her mouth and wailed. Dawnflower, who was sitting in the nursery, came rushing out. "Featherkit! Didn't you know that Cloudkit was scared? I could scent her fear from the nursery!" she hissed.

 _Scent? What's scent?_ Featherkit thought. Buzzing with curiosity, Featherkit left Dawnflower and went to her mom, Willowleaf. "Mama, what is scent?" she mewed. Willowleaf turned and looked down at her kit. "Scent is all the smells." she explained.

Featherkit just looked up, confused. "What are smells?" She mewed. Willowleaf gasped with surprise. She scooped up her kit and ran to Goosefur, the medicine cat. She dropped Featherkit on some moss inside the medicine den. "Goosefur!" Willowleaf called. The cranky she-cat came padding out of her den. "What do you need?" she mewed. "I think Featherkit is ill. She doesn't know what scent or smell is." Willowleaf quickly explained.

Goosefur sat there, licking her tail. She looked deep in thought. "Well, we can't know for sure until some tests are done." She mewed to Willowleaf. To Featherkit, "Wait here. I will need to test you to see something." She climbed up the tree to a hole. Goosefur pulled out some strong smelling herbs. She placed each one carefully in front of Featherkit.

"I want you close your eyes and describe this leaf without using touch, sound, or taste." She mewed. Featherkit obeyed though puzzled. "Well, I can sense that it is fluttering lightly in the breeze." She mewed. Goosefur thanked the kit and turned to her mom. "I'm sorry, but it seems that she is nose blind.

Willowleaf gasped in horror. "Oh, no! Oh my precious, poor kit." She murmured. "Mama, will I ever be a warrior? Or will I be useless because I am nose blind?" Featherkit mewed. Willowleaf did not notice the question, or if she did, she did not answer. She circled her kit and tucked her close; all while murmuring, "My poor, poor kit."


	4. Chapter 2: The stranger

Featherkit left camp every morning, trying to smell anything. _How can I ever be a warrior now?_ She thought. So caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice the orange tom until he laid his tail on her shoulder. "Why is such a young cat wondering alone?" he mewed. Featherkit stopped and stared at the tom. "I am Flameheart." He mewed. The tom was like a flame. Those deep, green eyes held wisdom. His pelt was almost see through, yet he felt solid.

"I am Featherkit. Where did you come from?" Featherkit mewed. "That does not matter. I am here to help you." Flameheart mewed. Featherkit got scared when he stepped towards her and she fled to camp. Featherkit never told any one about her encounter.

 _1 moon later_

 _Featherkit was walking in a forest she had never seen before. A silver she-cat came towards her. "Hello Featherkit." She mewed. "This is Starclan." Featherkit gasped. "Am I dead?!" she mewed. The silver she-cat just chuckled. "No. I noticed you talked to Flameheart. He was a warrior from Stormclan." She mewed. "You can trust him."_

 _Featherkit opened her mouth to ask a question, but was silenced by the she-cat. "Why don't you ask him the questions? He told me to tell you to meet him by the waterfall." She-mewed. "For now, you just have to wait. I will walk in your dreams later." As the she-cat turned, Featherkit called out. "At least tell me your name!" the she-cat turned and purred. "Why, Silverfrost. Former warrior of Leafclan." And the dream faded._

Featherkit woke to see sun shining in the den. Careful not to wake Willowleaf, she crept out of the den. No one was awake so she silently crept through the hollow tree and then bolted to the waterfall. Sure enough, Flameheart was sitting there. "I think we should keep these visits a secret." He mewed. "Why don't we go to that cave behind the waterfall?" Featherkit nodded and followed him in.

"I am sure you have lots of questions." He mewed. "Yes. What was Stormclan and who is Silverfrost? How did you meet and why are you here?" Featherkit mewed. "I will tell you that later, but for now, lets say my story wasn't a happy one. You are a special kit, Featherkit. And you have a great destiny.


	5. Chapter 3: The past revieles some clues

Featherkit wondered about Flameheart and Silverfrost for many moons. They did not show themselves, but she could sense their presence. One night, Featherkit dreamed again, about the Forest full of light.

 _Featherkit looked at the orange tom coming towards her. "Flameheart!" she mewed. He nodded. "I will tell you my story but beware; it is not a happy one." Flameheart mewed. He motioned for Featherkit to lie down. "I was a young cat when I met Silverfrost. Foolish and unwise, but I knew when love was real. I met her in secret almost every night. But one night, her father found us. He was the leader of Leafclan back when there was two clans in the forest." He sighed._

" _What is Stormclan?" I asked. "Stormclan was the second clan." He explained. "It was nearly wiped out from greencough and the few survivors left to become loners or kittypets. That was after my time of course. Anyway, Silverfrost mother found out about us. He was so mad at me, he attacked. I tried to fight back, but his anger blinded him. He killed me." Flameheart's eyes filed with sadness. "I did not go to Starclan. I stayed with my love, out of sight, until she went to Starclan, and I followed her."_

 _As Flameheart finished, I understood why they were close. "What has this got to do with me?" I asked. "That is a story for another time. Fare well, Featherkit. Until next time." He mewed_

She awoke in her nest. A yowl came from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Branch for a clan meeting." It was Leafstar. When all the cats have gathered around, he called Willowleaf's kit forward. "Featherkit, you have reached your 6th moon and you are ready to become an apprentice. Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Morningbreeze will be your mentor." She finished. Featherpaw touched noses with Morningbreeze.

That night, Featherpaw met with Silverfrost only briefly. She only had time to tell Silverfrost her new name. Suddenly, she was awoken by Ravenpaw. "Wake up. Morningbreeze wants you for border patrol." she hissed. Featherpaw stretched and left the den.


End file.
